User blog:Bane64/The Alliance vs Spoderman
Three years have passed since Blitz's demise and the rise of Spoderman to power... Elijah and the allies trained under Darkangel who taught them the power of sweg. He says "This swag power acts like an armor....Spodz had too much sweg so you coulden't deal damage to him. But now you have swag however in order to beat him your swag level must be higher than his....Alone you cannot beat him but if we join our swag forces together we can!!" Elijah was stunned by these news...Him and Os had a conversation about Spod. While talking Darkangel arrived and told them about his history. "Back in the days Spodz was a calm spider lover and meant no harm to anyone....but one day he encountered a known warlord known for his crual ways...his name is.......Bane64 aka....DAT BOI!" Os and Elijah both fell of their chair since they were convinced that Bane was Spodz.....they were wrong. His real identity is still unknown to this day. "But despite what he did before...he must be stopped" Elijah shouted. In his sweg house Spodz was in a video conference with both DLE and DAT BOI. Spodz was told to eliminate Dark for gud but he stopped the video conference and said "I will take hem ut But i huve unfinihed buisnuss with dis kid Elijah" He then went flying through the window with the intention to eliminate the Alliance. A great fight was incoming.... Elijah felt something wrong in the air...He told his m8s to prepare for an intense battle. But Spodz was already there and RKOed everyone in the arena and said "U spund 3 yiers just fur dis? lululululul" Said Spodz as he started torturing Elijah's friends. Nature knew what the real problem was and he engaged a fight with DAT BOI. Loud explosions were heard across the world!!! Nature used his mothernature powers against DAT BOI and damaged DAT BOI badly. DAT BOI said "My powers are greater than anyones and i will make sure you can't tell anyone about them eheheheheheheh" An enormous volcanic explosion followed and Nature was sent flying to Elijah's feet covered in lava and unconsious.... This moment of sadness triggered Elijah to awaken his swag powers and started hitting the crap out of Spodz. Elijah went high in the sky to gain some speed and launched himself at Spodz and crashed his fists in his face! Spodz was sent crashing throw the ground before everything collapsed on him. He was never seen after. Elijah then took care of his friends and asked Nature what went down. Nature just said "Run guys dat boi is even stronger than Spodz...we are no match for him..." Elijah turned around to find DAT BOI but he had long gone. They all went back to the wiki to regain their energy and realised that everyone that diden't come with them were all dead and covered in lava while the area was filled with volcanoes. Elijah was stunned and knew he had to face DAT BOI alone....And he started preparing for the most dangerous fight ever... To be continued QUESTION ABOUT THE CHAPTER: What sort of power do you think DAT BOI has? And what would be best to counter it? (be specific) Category:Blog posts